Legend of Damon Book 1: Mortality
by Ace-Zychen179
Summary: This is the story of the next avatar after Korra. A new threat has been created by possibly the most dangerous threat to benders yet. Technology. Damon. The new avatar. Strong. Intelligent. Cunning. Wise. With his trusty jet-black twin Hyenalions, Lin and Tirus at his side, and pride of his metal-bending village on his back. Or at his back. Hope you guys enjoy :)
1. Avatar

Damon. The new avatar. Strong. Intelligent. Cunning. Wise. With his trusty jet-black twin Hyenalions, Lin and Tirus at his side, and pride of his metal-bending village on his back. Or at his back.

"Running won't solve your problems Damon" Avatar Korra said appearing in front of him.

"Not all of them, most of them probably." Damon said.

Damon had dark eyes and short black dreadlocks like locks of steel. Sweat rolled down his dark skin and off his chin. Damon had a gift as the avatar. Or more like a curse. It seemed in exchange for being able to see up to 4 of the previous avatars spirits, 5 if he meditates and being able to converse with them. He wasn't able to use the full avatar state. He was given full perspective and sight of the spirit world but became unable to harness power from it like other avatars. But to Damon this made no difference as he didn't plan to become the avatar anyway.

"Look I know it seems daunting but you have to turn back." Korra said.

Damon laughed. "Bit too late for that I think. I'm 3 days out of Tei-Shou and 1 and a half days from Republic City. Do the math. Why are you here anyway?"

"I should be asking you that." Korra said.

"What?"

"You called me here for answers, be it consciously or sub-consciously."

"She's right." Avatar Aang said appearing.

"I guess this is just one big Avatar intervention then. I'm sorry if my sub-conscious called you here without my permission, you can leave now. I'll be sure to give it a peace of my mind next time I see it. Bye now." Damon said trying to swipe them away.

His hand swung through they're ethereal bodies.

He grunted.

"I ran as well and found myself leaving behind a world for 100 years that went into turmoil without me. All my selfishness did was cause suffering, don't make the same mistake I did. Turn back." Aang said.

"Yeah well 200 years ago-"

"300 years when I ran." Aang corrected him.

"Fine 300 years." Damon sighed.

"Maybe if you had stayed and listened to your teachers, you would know that." Korra chuckled.

"Anyway 300 years ago we weren't at peace like we are now." Damon said.

"We're still not at peace Damon, there's still evil in the world. There always will be that's why there's the avatar to stop it-"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be the avatar! I didn't choose this! Why does everyone else get to choose whether they help save the world. Why can't I just eat, sleep, have fun and die like everyone else. That much responsibility on a 16 year old? No thank you." Damon said.

"We all had the responsibility thrust on us at your age. I started my journey at 17 when I moved to Republic City to learn airbending." Korra said.

"Okay fine give me one year till I'm 17 to just...just figure this all out." Damon said.

"I started at 12." Aang said.

"Uhhh, wrong you started at 112. Scratch what I said before I'd like 100 years to figure this out as well."

"You don't have that much time." Avatar Roku said appearing. "Turn back."

"Oh great another one." Damon sighed.

"Would you like some advice Damon?"

"Aaah avatar Kyoshi my fellow earthbender! Please tell me you have something constructive to say." Damon said.

Kyoshi smiled.

"Duck."

"What?"

A foot planted itself deep in Damon's cheek and is avatar vision switched off. Lin and Tirus screeched to a halt as Damon flew through the air as the beasts directed themselves at the enemy.

"Not another one..." Damon grunted. He decided to give the hired captor the same speech he had given the last two.

"I don't know who you are but capturing me won't change anything, I'll just run away again." Damon said getting up.

The twin hyenalions growled ready to pounce at Damon's command.

His enemy took of their mask.

"Oh...you're...young. And a girl? Look, who sent you, the old lady? Tirus? Maybe even the head himself? They probably all told you that you were helping the world by bringing me back and helping me regain my senses right?" Damon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a bounty hunter. You should know what I'm about to do isn't anything personal." The girl said. She paralysed both the hyenalions by hitting their chi-points. The beasts yelped as they fell to the ground.

Damon was confused.

"Y-You can't kill me that defeats the whole purpose of capturing, you can't capture someone if they're dead!"

Now the girl was confused.

"Do you even know what a bounty hunter is?! I'm a hired assasin, I came here from the fire nation to KILL you!" She said unsheathing her sword sprinting at him. Damon dodged the sword strikes thrown at his head.

He pulled the sword out of her hand with his metal-bending and threw it in the bushes.

The assasin ran off into the woods.

"Who the hell was that?" Damon muttered. Then he thought about it. "And why would they want to kill me. I'm the avatar!"

"Ahhh now the title avatar means something to you, I thought you wanted to live without the perks of being avatar?" Korra said appearing cross legged on the gravel.

"I didn't know I was going to be assassinated when I ran away."

"Get the sword." Korra said.

"Right." Damon said lifting all the metal in the surrounding area and bringing it to him. He brought the sword, 2 coins and an old fire-nation shoe buried in the ground. He threw back the shoe and put the coins in his pocket. He assesed the well crafted sword and tied it to his waist for safety.

"Guess we should wait for your cats to wake up." Korra said stroking them. "I'm a dog person myself."


	2. Wanderer

Damon walked through the food odored streets with sounds of cars driving by. He looked at the 2 yuan in is hand as his stomach rumbled.

"Uhh how much is that pork-dumpling?" He said not taking his eyes of the paper packaged dumpling.

"3 yuan." The man said back.

"Of course it is..." Damon said walking away.

"You can eat all the dumplings you want if you go back to Tei-Shou." Kyoshi said.

"Seeing as you're the only avatar that did actually give me good advice I'd listen to you, but I already filled myself up yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. You see I'm not hungry because I had a big steaming bowl of freedom." Damon said as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh really." Kyoshi said crossing her arms. " I hope it tasted better than barbequed pork and a steaming bun."

Damon ignored her.

Damon had come to a small town between Tei-Shou and Republic City.

"How do you plan on buying a room to sleep in this town with no money?" Kyoshi said.

"I don't." Damon said. "I'll keep riding towards Republic City until the sun fully goes down and sleep in the woods with the earth as my matress, Lin as my pillow and Tirus as my blanket. Then I'll finish my journey by the afternoon next day."

* * *

Damon lay on his side, with his eyes fully open. Lin didn't prove to be the best pillow and it was colder than he thought.

"Hey champ." Korra said.

"What do you want?"

"You te-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, you tell me. The little man in my head who seems to make most of my decisions called you here right? He called you for some wise philisophical reason."

"Not necessarily."

"I'm...I'm lonely..."

"I know."

"That assassin really got to me. I'm sort of freaking out. Could you stay here...For a little a bit?"

"Of course Damon." Korra said. "I'm here for you. You know that right? We may disagree sometimes but I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Damon woke up and gathered his things. He rode for a few hours before seeing people with strange long sticks of metal followed by a crowd of picket fence wielding protesters.

"Let us see the mayor!" shouted a protester.

"Listen to what we have to say!" another said.

"What the hell is going on?!" Damon said.

"Avatar un-needed...technology will save us." Korra said.

"Huh?"

"The picket sign she's holding. It said avatar unneeded, technology will save us." Korra explained. "The other says, Khan our savior."

"What so it's some kind of cult?" Damon said.

"I guess so."

"I wanna know why the hell they're hassling the council." Damon said getting off Lin.

Damon walked over to the man.

"What's going on?" Damon said.

"Beat it kid this doesn't concern you." He said turning around.

"Please I'm really curious."

"This is too dangerous for you go home son."

"I'm against the avatar too, because of him my dad died." Damon said.

The man sighed.

"Okay look, if it makes you feel any better, soon the avatar won't be around, neither will benders. This movement..no this revolution is going to change the world. We're sick of waiting for the avatar, the people are taking our safety into our own hands. All thanks to our savior Khan."

"Who's Khan?"

"The creator of these." The man said holding up the metal contraption. "When it shoots it seems like magic, but it's all science. Khan is a genius with intelligence beyond human. Some say he's an alien with full knowledge of the universe and it's wonders. You see this rifle shoots by...Well it's too complex for a kid your age."

"Try me, what does this...rifle...do?"

"Simplified, it kills your enemy. Bender and non-bender alike, it puts us all on equal ground. Don't worry, you'll get too see a demonstration soon enough."


End file.
